Los fantasmas de Kled
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Tres espíritus visitan a Kled con una tarea. ¿Podrán ellas con tamaña proeza? (Cuentito humorístico navideño)


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games**

* * *

 _ **"Era la víspera de navidad..."**_

* * *

.

En su oficina Kled firmando papeles estaba

Gruñón como siempre, enfadado sellaba

Tocando la puerta, su empleada preocupada entró

"Mi hermana está muy mal de salud" ella informó

.

"¿Permiso quieres? ¡Trabajo tienes!" gritó airado

"Es noche buena. Tenga amabilidad" imploró cabizbajo

Movió sus bigotes y dijo "Tu deuda aun no has saldado"

"Horas extra y más, mañana harás en el trabajo"

.

Leona salió triste y cansada de aquella oficina

Mas su sonrisa al instante se elevó con alegoría

"Estaré con mi familia, hermana y sobrina"

Queques, galletas y un pavo comería.

.

Kled de nuevo bufó y gruñó para sus adentros

Otra tonta noche de navidad, al fin llegaría

Sus primos organizaban siempre los reencuentros

Y él como todos los años, gustoso los plantaría

.

A su casa cubierto de nieve arribó

Su montura Skaarl, a fuerza lo cargó

Gritando sandeces las escaleras subió

Y el pijama irritado, apenas se colocó

.

"¡Almohada incomoda!" siempre maldecía

Un disparo de pistola tal vez la ablandaría

"¡Paz! ¡Maldita paz!" grito lanzándose de panza

Pues le dio a aquellas plumas, una buena enseñanza

.

Un frio por sus patas peludas subió

"Maldita Skaarl" aun dormido bufó

"Levanta viejo gruñón" una voz susurró

"¡Eres un fantasma!" sorprendido despertó

.

"Del pasado vengo y allí voy a llevarte" dijo el espíritu

"Sobre mi cadáver, bruja con cuerno" escupió con increíble ímpetu

Jalado de las orejas y patas, Soraka lo cargó

"Tu sentencia de muerte has firmado" él condenó

.

"Si. Bonita vida he vivido antes"

"Guerras y guerras, nada emocionante"

"Bellas matanzas y estrategias brillantes"

"Era Kled. El comandante extravagante"

.

El espíritu estuvo callado un buen instante

Perplejo y sorprendido por lo impactante

"¡Ya no quiero mirar!" gritó cubriendo sus orbes

"¡Janna! ¡Relévame! ¡Escapar quiero de este yordle!"

.

Oscuridad profunda de repente lo envolvió

En una casa desconocida sin desear se encontró

Adentro había alguien, de cabello plateado

Era la hermana de Leona quien había enfermado.

.

"Con un vaso de jugo de hongos puede despertar"

"No, no. Haciendo disparos es como debería entrar"

Janna con esfuerzo del viento lo detuvo

"No se trata así a los enfermos" ella sostuvo

.

"Diana, mucho humo de chimenea ha respirado"

"Y por tu culpa sus males han aumentado"

"Pobre chiquilla a su hermana he maltratado"

"Pero tú, espíritu ¿No deberías haberla cuidado?"

.

Janna calló esa responsabilidad

Sin decir nada más salió del lugar

"¡Tiene razón!" gritó casi a toda la ciudad

"¡A esa joven limpiadora yo debí de cuidar!"

.

"¡Llévatelo Morgana, no soporto mi mediocridad!"

"Una lección del futuro él debe enfrentar"

Y así en frente a una lápida él fue a parar

"¡No importa que intentes, no doblegarás mi voluntad!"

.

"Miedo deberías sentir al pisar tu propia tumba"

"Más temo a los impuestos o a que el mercado sucumba"

"Terco y necio eres, no mereces nuestra atención"

"Pues yo, no recuerdo haberles pedido ninguna lección"

.

Kled despertó con un fuerte dolor de espalda

"¡Maldito sueño! Me ha levantado después del alba"

Azotó su ventana, muy cargado de molestia

"Hey tú, niño ¿Hay gente en la plaza?" gritó cual bestia

.

"Cantando villancicos esta la gente buen señor"

"Perfecto para vengarme por lo de anoche" él maquinó

Pistolas y lanza preparó, bajándolos del mostrador

Lo que sucedió después, ni el escritor lo imaginó..

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bien, contagiado por el video del evento navideño, se me han pegado el uso de las rimas, asi como tambien se sumo a eso el hecho de que jugé a Kled y vi "esa" pelicula mientras desayunaba. Y bueno esta es la incursion a otro estilo de narrativo, creo que ya estoy abarcando muchos xD**

 **Asi que como obra nueva traigo esto, y hasta la próxima con mi otro proyecto.**

 **PD: Aqui Leona es hermana de Diana y la hija es Zoe xD**


End file.
